


Instincts

by kiipie



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Blood and Gore, F/M, Snake!Karai, hint of Leorai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3556547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiipie/pseuds/kiipie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off the 'Pig and Rhino' episode with my added gory twist. </p><p>Karai catches Leo like prey despite his intentions to help her. Unfortunately, her hunger wins her over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instincts

A twist to 'A Pig and Rhino' episode where Leo is in search of Karai to give her the retromutagen. 

His hands glide across the fun house mirrors, leaving blood marks and long streaks as he staggered through the maze. He learned his lesson about running to avoid giving himself another black eye. How humans confused this type of activity fun was beyond him. It made his head hurt more so physically after running into himself a few times. It also gave a nice advantage towards trailing Karai. The mirrors showed her path in one way or another.

The dark tunnel was beginning to fade as it neared an end. Leo hurried after the light, not wanting to miss Karai once she fled out of the fun house room. He was so close, he couldn't afford to lose her again. The corners and turn arounds were getting more aggressive until a dead end was reached once again. Leo held out his hands, catching himself against a mirror that made his body stretch in an uneasy fashion. His stomach rolled. He was getting sick from this place. 

“Damn it!” Leo roughly smacked the mirror, hissing in frustrating before turning back around. There was only one more turn, the right turn, which would lead him outside finally. He heavily panted, gripping the corner mirror with a weak hold to pull himself out from the dark tunnel. He stepped into the light for a second before being pulled back into the dark corridor with a strong push. He landed on his shell, losing the retromutagen and his balance. His head hit against the ground and he quickly curled up to cradle it. A figure plopped down, pinning itself against his chest and crushing his lungs. Karai's body wrapped around him and squeezed. 

“Arghh!” Leo cried out in pain as his plastron was squeezed tightly and his arm bent out. He couldn't move or even breathe. A small gasp of breath left him and his eyes narrowed. 

Karai faced him, baring a blank stare as he studied her new prey. Her tongue flicked as she opened her mouth to let out a loud hiss. Leo flinched in his panicked state. Blood feel from his nose and on to her scales as he coughed. The rich smell lured her in. 

She lowered her head to watch the turtle struggle. It was pleasing the eye after waiting so long to capture. Her appendages slithered near, stopping to curl around Leo's arm and sink its teeth into his skin. Leo gritted his teeth. 

The appendages did quick on attacking every inch of scales on the turtle. Biting and ripping his skin, puncture his flesh and tasting him. Leo felt Karai's body tense around him before loosening. He immediately gulped in air and fell along with grip. His body felt crushed. 

“..ng..nghh.. Ka..ar..” 

The mutant roughly shoved him into the mirror with one of her appendages. Her snakes bite into him again, striking at his thighs and now at his legs. Leo grabbed at one of the throats of the snakes as it went in to bite his inner thigh. It's teeth sunk in, gripping his flesh and pulling as he tried to get it off. “S-st..stop.” He growled. His head was hurting and his vision was beginning to waver. Why was she doing this?

“Karai, s-stop, please..!” He pleaded. 

She growled in warning, her body moved closer at him and her head pinched back. Her appendage released him and she struck again with her own fangs. Karai bit into his neck and shoulder. Her mouth opened quickly before he had a chance to process what had happened. His eyes bugged out in surprise and pain. Karai bite him again into his bicep, back into his shoulder then again. Leo lost the sensation in his right side but luckily it was his left that also held his weapon. Leo tore into his wrist wraps to grab at the tanto blade, he swiped it and cut into her arm. Karai shrieked and fell back. 

“Kar..Karai!” He hadn't meant to hurt her but he had no choice. His body was on fire. Karai had meant to kill him. 

The mutant curled up into a corner, nursing her injury and keeping her black eyes on him in anger. Leo couldn't fight back anymore, his arms were bloodied and sore. A strange fire sprang from his skin as he laid still. Was this venom or just pain? His head turned to the side, seeing himself in the mirror and also watching Karai cautiously. She hadn't meant to hurt him, she wasn't in the right mind and was probably more scared than anything. Leo understood, he wasn't upset. 

“Leo.” The mutant hissed. 

Her body twisted and shaped in a horrific manner that Leo never seen before. It almost looked too painful for her to go through but Karai had successfully shifted back into her human form. She looked just as dazed as he was. Her green eyes glowed in the dark as she turned towards the mirrors and faced Leo. 

“L-Leo!” 

Shell.

Leo mustard the last bit of strength he had to roll himself over and sit up. He was fine. Sore and shaking but he was okay. Karai stumbled to him and knelled beside him. “..I..I'm..n-no..”

“S'fine..I..okay.” His tongue felt like cotton as he spoke. 

She gently laid her cold hands over the deep puncture wounds littering his arms. He was riddled with holes and blood. Deep tissue and pieces of ripped off skin hung on him. Leo's eyes were unfocused as he spoke. “..not..m-mad.”

“Thisss..is my fault. I lost myself- you shouldn't have come for me.” Karai exclaimed. The smell of blood was still intoxicating but she roughly pushed the thought away. She was hungry, starving. She had been cooped up here for days and scavenged off insects and rats. It was a disgusting diet but she had no other choice. She had lost control when she scented the terrapin in her territory. Karai's stomach heaved unpleasantly at the thought of eating Leonardo. She wouldn't do it..but here she was thinking on it. 

A flash of pain from Leo brought Karai back from her disturbing mind. She gently laid him back down on the floor. “Where are the others?” She asked. 

“M.Mike..here-” He inhaled sharply, “..phone..”

Karai quickly reached into his belt and pulled his mobile out. She scrolled through his contacts, the blood smeared across the screen and made it hard to navigate. Leo gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to his attention. “I'm okay. I..b-brought the retromutagen.”

Karai blinked in confusion for a second before her memory came back to her. The retromutagen was suppose to cure her, rid her of this disgusting form and bring her humanity back. A look of hope etched in her features. He came back to save her. 

“Leo..” She hissed softly. He couldn't administrator the cure right now, he barely could move his arms and legs. The venom was working fast on his system and paralyzed him. Blood oozed from his lips as he breathed out. 

Karai found the large jar of orange filled liquid but made no move to grab it. Her eyes returned back to the terrapin, completely helpless and dying..

“Karai-” Leo saw the sudden change in her features and stiffened. His arm slowly moved up, trying to grab her and shake her back. Karai moved away but instead of back she had snaked closer over him. Her body was on top of his, hovering and watching the thick layers of blood drool over his neck and scales. Her hunger won her over, her stomach was shrinking, what could one little taste do? Karai kept her human form as her instincts took over her again. Her fangs appeared, glistening with saliva and venom. 

“It's okay.” Leo said to her. He breathed out easily to calm his heart and the growing fear that lodged deep in his chest. He was afraid of her. This wasn't her fault. This wasn't Karai. 

Karai exhaled against his neck, tasting the sweat from his skin and blood near the deep puncture was tempting. Her hand pushed down on his chest while the other carefully moved Leo's head to the side. More rich crimson began to leak from the wound, a wonderful sight for the hungry mutant. Karai opened her jaw, popping it so it could unlock unnaturally, and sunk her fangs deep into his neck. Leo cried out in agony, his trembling hands moved to grab the back of her head and keep her close. She could completely rip out his throat with one hard tug. The crippling pain spawned black dots around his sight but he refused to give up. 

“S'..okay..this isn't you. I'm ..n-not mad. This isn't your fault,” Leo said to her. He swallowed down bile and blood. “Yo-you're only d-doing w-what t-t-this thin..g..w-wants.”

Karai loosen her grip, her eyes closed as bits and pieces of herself resurfaced. 

“M'not s-scared..I..love you. Please remember..”

I love you.

Something happened that had caused her to let go. Pain enveloped him, his heart felt as if it burst from his chest and stopped. Leo's vision blackened. A flash of orange came into view and the high pitched screams of battle from Mikey echoed in his ears. Karai was gone...she was gone..again.


End file.
